roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic Unity
Overview Chaotic Unity is a warlike military organization with an extensive background in strong leadership and unstoppable fighting skill. The faction has the following motto: No matter what fight, how big or small, you call for our aid as an ally, we will come and we will fight to our last breath! Lore In the year 2346 a new space Empire was formed and named Delicate Chaos. The faction was led by the Queen Falloria, and her 3 Delicate Knights: Shuoll, SmokeyJoe38, and Katyusha. The faction grew quickly and by the year 2386 it had grown to become a powerhouse faction known for its unique fighting style and advanced technology. In the year 2416 Falloria's army grew to a size that could not by managed by herself alone, so she split the army up into 3 divisions, each one led by a Delicate Knight. These divisions were named, The 12th Battalion, the 7th Legion, and The Soviet Blob Division. After a while Falloria began neglecting to accept the Delicate Knights calls for assistance in the war Against the Cobra Imperium and The Cultists, in fact, she began to neglect all her duties as Queen. It was this that led to a decline in the Delicate Knights trust of her. In the year 2468, an entrepreneur growing in popularity because of his skill and participation in economy based activities named, Xentheta, founded a new economy based faction named The Republic of Free Stars along with the help of his good friend KasiusXIV. The faction thrived up until the year 2515. In 2480 Delicate Chaos was renamed to The Kryuvian Empire. By the year 2515 Xentheta had become the right hand man of the 12th Battalion Leader SmokeyJoe38, as well as the President of The Republic of Free Stars. Near the end of January 2516 Xentheta proposed the possibility of splitting off from The Kryuvian Empire and creating a new faction because of Falloria's activity dropping to a point where she would blatantly refuse to respond to backup calls in battle. This proposition caused Smokey to release all the anger he had bent up over Falloria basically abandoning all of them. After going on a rampage Smokey split the 12th Battalion off of Kryuvia. Together, Xentheta, SmokeyJoe38, Shuoll, and KasiusXIV, formed Chaotic Unity, a faction rebelling against the new weakened Kryuvian Empire. This action was enough for the Queen Falloria to order a kill on sight for the 4 leaders of Chaotic Unity, and any of the members. Falloria suddenly came back and made peace with her enemies, before they became allies bent on destroying the newly formed rebellion. The Kryuvian war began. The Kryuvian war lasted for 300 years, and by the end of 2819 Chaotic Unity declared peace after forcing The Kryuvian Empire, The Cultists, and the Vanguard Coalition, to finally disband. The Kryuvian war became known as the 3rd deadliest war in history with a total body count of over 1 billion over the course of the 300 year period. Once the war was over, Chaotic Unity declared themselves as a small Military Organization. The Chaos homeworld was destroyed in the war. Chaotic Unity spent the next 200 years repairing the damage that was done by the war, and vowed never to let a war of that scale happen again. Technology When Chaotic Unity was created from the ashes of what was once a division of Kryuvia, the leaders took some of the secrets of Kryuvian Technology with them when they split from The Kryuvian Empire. With that knowledge they went on to merge Kryuvian Technology with advanced energy orb technology that they had created themselves. This led to Chaotic Unity becoming one of the most technologically advanced factions. Ideals: In a recent interview, Xentheta said and I quote: "In Chaotic Unity we do not seek but to ensure a large scale war does not happen, peacekeepers if you will, but if somebody attacks one of our allies we will not hesitate to initiate war upon that faction. We keep the peace and protect our allies, if our allies are at war with somebody so are we, we live by the ideals that we will win a war or die trying, our people living by these ideals every day is how we have survived so long. Peace isn't always the answer, but if war must be initiated to keep the peace, you can be damn sure that we will fight to our last breath." Category:Subfactions Category:Factions Category:All